PolyJuice Conspiracy
by CcTheTinker
Summary: In response to WhiteTigerWolfs Polyjuice Cat Challenge. The Slytherins put Polyjuice Potion filled with cat hair in Harry, Hermione and Ron's Pumpkin Juice, but after another transformation who is the real culprit of Hogwarts Polyjuice conspiracy? Note: I am a 12 year old that is using this website for extra literacy practice. Please post a review if you liked it!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Most Notably Smart Plot made by Idiotic Slytherins

The 3 boys from Slytherin House ran through the many hallways of Hogwarts, each carrying a flask of Grey-Blue liquid, content on making it to the kitchens and asking one of the 100 House Elves to pour each vile into Harry Potter's, that blood traitor Weasely and the putrid mudbloods Pumpkin Juice the next morning. Draco Malfoy and his two bodyguards Crabbe and Goyle had spent a good 200 galleons for this to be made.

They finally reached their goal, the kitchens, where the house elves prepared for the mornings Breakfast and the Malfoy called one of the house elves aside.

"How can I help you Master Malfoy?" stammered the House Elf. The elves had heard many terrible things about the Malfoys from Dobby, a house elf freed from the Malfoys clutches by the Boy-Who-Lived, Harry Potter.

"Can you pour these vials into Potter's, Weasley's and Granger's Pumpkin Juice tomorrow? I assure you they asked me to do this. The little elf saw right through the vile students lies, but he had to oblige, he is property of Hogwarts after all and must do the bidding of students. Such a horrible life.

"Very well Master Malfoy." With a scowl on his brow. "If you wish. Is there anything else you would want me to do for you?"

"Give us a bagful of sweets will you." _No manners_, the elf thought to himself, _no manners at all_. Malfoy and his "friends" (more like servants) hurried back to their common room to explain Draco's plot to the students of Slytherin house.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Plot Unravels, and Yes, the Plot is embarrassing for the Victims

"What's Malfoy and his army of servants laughing at this time?" Asked Ron as he and his two friends walk into the great hall.

"Probably something that includes being mean to another student." Harry mutters and for the first time his friends here his voice that day.

"I do hope it's not Luna though." Says Hermione pressing on the conversation to see if Harry will talk more. "Almost everyone is mean to her, taking her stuff and calling her Loony Luna, but Slytherin seem to have been doing it more than normal.

"Hermione, I very sure it doesn't involve Luna, considering they are all looking at us. I bet 20 Galleons that is has to do with us."

"Bet accepted Ron!" the Weasely Twins chorused. "No backing down now."

"_Why do I always say those things at the wrong time? I don't even have 20 Galleons to bet!" _Ron thought angrily as he sat down with a scowl. Harry had been surprisingly quiet this morning and _"To be perfectly honest." _Hermione thought to herself. "_He is normally a chatter box on the way to breakfast or at any time he could talk to us!" _Thoughts aside Hermione picked up her goblet and took a sip instantly threw it at the floor.

"Guys, I'll be back, I think someone spiked my Pumpkin Juice!" "_Now where have I tasted that before?"_ she pondered as she ran, with her hand over her mouth, to nearest bathroom. She burst in and leaned over the sink just in case she throws up. The taste was awful. "_I bet a Slytherin did it." Though to herself._ The disgusting feeling in her stomach had gone, but she still couldn't remember where she felt it before, and she looked up at the mirror in front of her as. "_WHO PUT THAT POTION MY GOBLET?" _she screamed and ran into the nearest toilet stall and locked herself in and began to cry to herself.

"I wonder when Hermione will get back." Ron asked himself. Harry just nodded. Harry felt angry for some reason, but he couldn't think why. Ron thinks it because of what Harry heard at the beginning of the school year. Arthur Weasely, Ron's Dad, had told Harry that notorious Muggle killer and Voldemort's right hand man, Sirius Black is after him, but that certainly wasn't why he felt angry, even though the name felt familiar, but he knew it had to be something else. "_I guess I am going through puberty as I am 13."_ He picked up his own goblet and took a swig, taking in a mouthful of what he believed to be Pumpkin Juice. "_This isn't Pumpkin Juice_, _it has to be Poly-""_RON DON'T DRINK THAT!" Harry bellowed and ran out of the hall, hands clutched around his stomach, to find Hermione, and Harry knew the most logical place for her to be: the closest girl's bathroom.

Everyone sitting around Harry had been surprised by his sudden outburst and watched as he sprinted out of the Hall. When they finally lost sight of him, all the puzzled looks turned to Ron.

"Why are you all looking at me? Do I look like I know what happened?"

"Ron, how about you look at your 'Pumpkin Juice', as he told you not to drink it." Said Dean. Ron stared down into depths of his goblet and what he saw astonished him. He will never forget the look of the fowl Polyjuice Potion. And Ron most certainly remembers seeing Hermione as a Catgirl last year and he didn't want to see that sight for sore eyes again. And now that he thought about the way Harry and Hermione reacted to drinking the potion and the way the Slytherins (all except one he noticed who looked sympathetic for Harry and Hermione) sneered and laughed at the trio as they came in for breakfast it became clear.

"Fred, George can I please have my winnings?" A plump sack of galleons was placed in his hand by his two prankster brothers. Just as he got up to find his friends, the Defence against the Dark Arts teacher began to stride towards him. "

Someone else also noticed the suspicious activity, the schools current Defence against the Dark Arts Teacher Professor J. R. Lupin. When Miss Granger ran out he expected that she forgot a book (typical Hermione), but when Harry Potter ran out and yelled at Mr. Weasely not to drink from his goblet, he figured that something very very bad is happening. He got to his feet and strode down the Great Hall, thinking about the 3 boys who were in the kitchens the previous night.

"Mr Weasely would you please come with me."

"_Oh no!" _Ron thought. "_I bet anything that he thinks I gave them the potion!"_

"And to answer the question that is most likely in your head right now, no I don't think that you have giving them the Polyjuice Potion, yes I noticed what happened, in fact I have a very good idea who and how they got the Polyjuice in your drink. How I know will be answered shortly though. In fact how about I announce the culprits right now. Mr Malfoy! -500 points from Slytherin for putting a possibly disastrous potion in Mr. Potter's, Miss Granger's and Mr. Weasleys drink and a years' worth of detentions with me at 8:00pm every Saturday. Same goes to Crabbe and Goyle." The whole hall went silent. No one had a clue why the DADA Teacher had taken points from Slytherin except Ron and the few people sitting near him and the Slytherin Table froze in their tracks. How did that teacher know about Malfoy's Plot?

At this point Mrs McGonagall had had come down from her seat at the Teachers table to see what the problem was.

"Remus, why have you taken 1500 points from Slytherin? And an even better question is how you knew that Mr. Malfoy here and his 'Friends 'are the culprits of some form of trouble making that involves Mr. Potter and his friends? They have been sitting down laughing their heads off during the entirety of breakfast.

"To answer your first question Minerva, Harry's, Miss Grangers and Mr. Weasleys Pumpkin Juice are not Pumpkin Juice. In fact they are Polyjuice Potion, rather potent from the looks of it, most likely a 7 day transformation." Malfoy was getting the deathstare from McGonagall and numerous other teachers in the Great Hall.

"And to answer your other question. How do I know it was them? This map that I confiscated off the Weasley Twins is how I knew." Lupin pulled a blank piece of parchment out of his pocket, unfolded it and uttered the words "I solemnly swear I'm up to no good." Tendrils of ink came out of the center of the parchment forming a map of Hogwarts. "This map also shows you where each student, teacher and familiar is, and when I was studying it last night I saw Mr. Malfoy and his little gang go into the kitchens and come out again. I personally thought they were getting food for their class mates, but due to recent events they must have asked a House Elf to put Polyjuice in these goblets."

"MR MALFOY, YOU ARE HERE BY EXPELLED FROM HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCH CRAFT AND WIZARDRY FOR ENDANGERING STUDENTS FOR THE 287TH TIME!" A layer of science laid over the school and the surrounding country side as Mrs McGonagall shrieked these words (She admitted her voice box hurt afterwards). "That includes Crabbe and Goyle. Go get yo-."

"Minerva before they get their trunks may I ask them a question?" asked Lupin.

"Of course Remus."

"What hair did you put in the potion Mr Malfoy? And how exactly did you get the potion? I hardly believe you did yourself." Lupins tone was of that of a curious detective trying to find every tiny piece if information to solve the mystery. The hall could barely hear his reply.

"Hair off Goyle's cat and I paid 200 Galleons for the most potent Polyjuice potion we could find. We never told him what we would do with it." Whispered Malfoy. He looked as though he didn't believe the fact that he has been expelled, eyes as wide as tennis balls.

"Does Goyle happen to have more than one cat?"

"He owns 5 cats sir."

"And did you use different hairs for each student?"

"I think…"

"Mr Weasely please come with me. And Minerva?"

"Yes Remus?"

"Can you keep everyone in here?"

"Of course."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: WHAT! WE ARE CATS?

Lupin and Ron left the hall and both stared down at the Map that the DADA Teacher quickly explained to be called the Marauder's Map. They both studied the map looking intently for Harry and Hermione's names. After a few minutes of searching Ron finally found them.

"I found them Sir!" Ron exclaimed as he finally saw his two best friends on the map. "Why are they in the g-girls bathroom?" He was obviously confused and his DADA teacher didn't respond. "_As long as he knows what he is doing."_ Thought Ron.

"_Why would they be in their? And why are they that close to each other? That's not very normal for either of them. Unless…" _Thoughts swarmed through the second youngest Weasley's head as they approached the bathroom. When they entered they began to hear a soft rumbling sound from the far stall. "_What's that Rumbling_?_ Is that a cat purring? Wait a second. Oh no…" _Lupin had also picked up the sound and began putting his ear against each Toilet stall. He stopped at the second last one and listened a little closer. Moving away from the stall door, Lupin said "Mr Weasley, I think we found Harry and Miss Granger." Lupin threw open the stall door that he suspected the two friends to be behind and what Ron saw shocked him. Two sleeping cat children sat on the closed toilet seat, holding each other and purring. Ron and Lupin's jaws dropped at the sight of it.

"Well Ron, it looks like you now have two Feline friends… " Lupin muttered. "Well, we better get them to the Ward and see what Mrs. Pomfrey can do. They might have a cure…"Lupin said. "_I hope…"_ He was certainly worried. During his time travelling around world looking for a job he had heard stories of people accidentally putting animal hair in their Polyjuice creating animal hybrids like Harry and Hermione, but had never heard of it happening with two people at the same time.

_Wingardium Leviosa. _As Lupin levitated the two felines, Ron stood to the side and considered telling him about their Polyjuice last year. After 2 minutes of haggling with his brain he spilled the beans.

"You managed to brew an N.E.W.T level potion?"

"Well Hermione did… But we helped a bit." Answered Ron.

"Well Ron, I'm sorry to say, these two will be like this for more than 6 months." Ron was quiet for the rest of the trip two the Ward after that.

When the Student, the Teacher and the two cat children arrived in the ward, Madam Pomfrey barked out an order as soon as she had a good look at the two felines. "Get both of them into beds and lock the Ward doors. Mr Weasely what were you using Polyjuice for this time?"

"Poppy, they didn't mean to take Polyjuice Potion, the Malfoy boy must have told a house elf to put in their drinks. Very potent too, most likely to last 7 days with normal hair, but with cat hair I have no clue exactly, but considering how long Hermione was like this previously with a potent enough potion for an hour, who knows how long they will be like this."

"Mr Weasley told you about their little experiment last year I suppose?" Lupin nodded.

"I'll need you two too clear off for a few days, maybe weeks, while I try to make them normal again. I'll send a message to you when I've made some progress or their conditions worsen. Skedaddle." "_I hope I can fix them." _Pomfrey thought absently to herself.

In the next 2 hours, Madam Pomfrey had completed a thorough diagnosis of her patient's bodies and minds, also exhausting her entire stock of healing potions trying to revert them back to their human forms, but with no luck. But the skilled nurse didn't give up. Instead she sent for the Potions Master, Severus Snape.

"Pomfrey, I have been told you require my assistance?" asked the fowl, greasy haired potion teacher as he barged in to the Medical Wing.

"Ah Severus, thank you for coming. I understand that you have certain _speciality _with Polyjuice? Am I right?" The normally kind and sweet Mediwizard was not smiling. She always had loathed the potions master ever since she first met him during his 7th year at Hogwarts.

"Yes I do, and how would like me to aid you in your care of Mr. Potter and Miss Granger? I'm very sure you are capable of repairing the damage a certain student has dealt." There was an unmistakable tone of loathing in his voice, as he disliked the trained nurse as much as she loathed him. Even more so the patients being treated.

"Severus, can you please devise a cure using this diagnosis? I am very sure I don't have the expertise to create such a concoction and I am certain it was in your contract to help the Mediwizard in her duties." The two senior wizards stared at each other for a solid 10 seconds.

"Very well then Pomfrey." Spat Snape. "I'll help you, but remind Potter who made the potion if it works." With that he snatched the diagnosis out of Madam Pomfrey's hand and strode out of the Ward to begin creating a potential cure.

It was 9:00pm when Harry finally woke up and sat up in the bed he had used on his many other visits to the Hospital Wing. "But _why am I in the hospital wing?"_ He looked down at his hands._ "And why do I have black fur?" _Harry thought. "_Wait? I HAVE BLACK FUR!" _He began panicking, but suddenly the morning came back to him, calming him slightly.

Harry glanced at the bed next to him and saw Hermione weeping in the candle light. She had bright saffron eyes filled, brown fur covering her body, bushy hair almost the same as when she was normal but wilder and a long tail like him (_"I have a tail!"). _The look was highly reminiscent of what happened to her last time she was a cat girl.

"Hermione… What happened?" asked Harry. He had most of the facts now but considering "Madam Pomfrey just left Harry" Stammered the Feline girl. "She explained to me how she exhausted all her standard P-Polyjuice reversal potions on u-us and n-none of them worked… And I w-was also told that we are g-going to have to be c-cat children for the rest of our l-lives if the potion that Snape makes d-doesn't work..." She began bawling her eyes out ounce again and Harry let her have some more private time.

He picked a mirror off the bedside table and began looking at his own body. He had black fur covering every inch of his body, his eyes still a dark emerald colour ("_Still have my mother's eyes.") _and had two pointy cat ears on the top of his head. Harry's hair was still the same, If not messier and that was the only part he liked about his new appearance. Seeing as he had nothing else to do he took a book called 'Amber's Might' out of Hermione's Bag and started reading it.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Ginny? Is that you?

The youngest Weasely ran past in tears. He finally had a first victim. The cloaked man began striding towards the girl's hiding spot, a broom cupboard, readying the flask that carried his weapon. The figure flung open the door, firing off a sleeping charm then leaping onto her and began to pour the contents of the flask into her mouth. To make sure that she couldn't be a witness the attacker uttered "_obliviate" _and walked away shutting the broom cupboard with a devilish grin on his face. Slowly but surely, Ginny Weasely began to change.

Ron had just exited the Transfiguration classroom with a big smile on his face. Professor McGonagall had just given him news that made his day. When the Transfiguration told him to stay behind for a minute he had been expecting to be sitting in the Gryfindor common room all evening doing homework but instead he was sprinting down to the Hospital Wing to see his two best friends.

"Hey guys." Shouted Ron as he entered the Ward and approached the two feline's beds. "Been a lot of rumours circulating around you two since last Friday. Some think the Polyjuice killed you and others think you have gone insane and had to be locked in the dungeons. Pansy Parkins was preparing to send a group of her Slytherins down there to check but someone within their numbers told on them. Anyway, how have you two cat kids been?"

"We are fine Ron, but it's the person over there you should be asking that question." Harry was pointing to a bed occupied by… "_Ginny? What the hec_k? _Why is she a cat too?"_ Ron stared bewildered by his sister's transformation and Ginny stared back with her bright brown eyes. Ginny had bright orange and white fur, a tail with stripes of the colours and eyes filled with tears.

"Who did this to you Ginny? Because I swear I will get them put in Azkaban!" muttered Ron. Rage began filling his mind, creating very unsettling pictures of the culprit being tortured by magic, dementors and other terrifying things.

"Ron… All I remember is Parkinson being mean, calling the Weasley family a bunch of 'ungrateful purebloods" and I ran off in tears. I hid in a broom cupboard and then I don't remember anything after that." Wept the youngest Weasely.

"Ron." Said Hermione. "Let her have sometime please. She came in a few hours ago when we were sleeping and has been weeping ever since." Right as she said this Madam Pomfrey stormed into the room, muttering curses and other rude comments. The 4 children stared at her in silence, Ginny had even stopped crying.

"Oh… Sorry everyone." Said the rather pissed Mediwizard. "I just checked the latest diagnosis and… Well can the girls please come with me into my office?" The two cat girls looked at each other and hopped out of their beds and followed Madam Pomfrey into her office, leaving Harry and Ron with puzzled looks on their faces. "Any idea what Madam Pomfrey want?" asked Ron. Harry shook his head.

"Well, I've been taking notes for you and Hermione over the week. Probably not as much as you would normally have but it's something." He reached in to his bag and pulled out a stack of notes scribbled on with Ron's best hand writing.

"Thanks Ron! You're the best!" replied Harry. "While you're here though, can you explain what happened when we left the and where you found Hermione and me last week? Ginny was in no state to answer the first question." Ron explained how Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle were expelled, the Marauder's Map and the state they found the two felines in.

"Are you serious!" exclaimed Harry as he head the last part. "We were holding each other and purring? Neither of us would do that with each other in our right minds!"

"Maybe you weren't in your right minds." Pointed out Ron.

"Maybe… But still! We would never do that!"

"Maybe we would." Said Hermione as she walked out of Madam Pomfrey's office with Ginny, both girls scowling. "Ever heard of a female cat's Heat Cycle? No? Well it's when a female cat's instincts go crazy and they want to be with another... We would probably be fine IF the cat hair that was used in our Polyjuice was from two friendly cats. The hair Harry and I got came from a cat couple." She let the news sink in and then continued. "That means Harry and I will… Umm… Do some _odd_ things during the cycle. Ginny is lucky though but she will act more outwardly during her cycle."

"I've got some good news though!" piped up Ginny. "We will be able to go back to classes now! Madam Pomfrey asked Professor Flitwick to charm these rings." She held them out so the boys could get a good look at them. Each one was made of silver, each with a different picture engraved in the metal. A lightning bolt, a book and a heart. "These have been charmed so that when we wear them we will look like our original selves. The lightning is for Harry, the book for Hermione and the heart for me." Ginny explained as she began handing out the rings.

"This is brilliant guys! You can come back to classes and I can go back to sitting in classes, goofing off instead of learning!" This remark earned him a deathly stare from Hermione.


End file.
